The New Team
by purpledragon98
Summary: Nightwing is forming the young justice team again. Join Dove, Super girl, Mega martian and many more in saving the world. Asking for OC's for villians and more heroes.
1. Chapter 1

The New Team

There might be Grammar mistakes

* * *

Christy Grayson/Dove POV

New Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

11:00 Am.

12 years later

'Dove ….' The computer announced as I walked out of the Zeta beam. It was the fourth time this week coming to this useless mountain. I don't even know why my dad keeps making me come. I walk over to the main computer where my dad was sitting, typing away. Since the invasion stopped, the Young justice team disbanded because the Blue beetle betrayal and my Dad lying about Artemis 'Death'.

"Christy." Nightwing said turning to me.

You probably guessed who father is now. Yes the leader of the Young Justice, the one who saved millions of lives, the protégé of the Dark Knight himself Batman. A very over-protective father. But no, everyone still thinks he acted like batman risking everything for the mission, maybe he did and a few heroes died, they knew the risks like everyone else, but he saved the planet. He had gone into depression for a few months until his little dove was born, me, he started rebuilding his life until a tragic day my mum died. He fell back into depression again and still no one came and told everything will be fine. It wasn't until the social workers started to come over and warn to pick up his act, which he did and so far nothing bad has happened. So far.

"Yeah."

"Did you ask him?" He asked turning back to computer and pulling 4 holograms up. The first was Nathan West or SpeedArrow, the son of the famous Kid Flash and Artemis (back in the day). The protégé of the Flash (Wally west). He was born with speed and was love with bows and arrows hence the name SpeedArrow. His 2 years older than me.

"Well," I said rumbling my neck awkwardly. "I asked him, but Wally told me to piss off. But…."

"That Bastard…" Nightwing said standing up and stomping over to the zeta beams.

"But." I said raising my voice, making him turn to me. "I gave he what was coming for him and Nathan said he will think about it." I finished.

"That served him right. What about Stephanie?" he asked. Stephanie was the second hologram. Stephanie Kent, she was 2 months but looked 16. Was another clone of superman, after the justice league found her, the Kent family toke her straight in. She became Conner's partner (the new superman, with the help of magic and technology). She became Super girl.

"She said yes and Conner also approved."

"Sweet, Kaldur won't let Irene to the surface, M'Gann said yes." dad said looking a bit disappointed.

Matthew Morse aka Mega Martian. He was born on Mars than came to earth a few years later. Dad said he was like 20 years older than me, he also said he was white Martian as well, hence the reason they came back to earth. Irene, well she is also an atlantian, has the same powers as her father but uses magic more than the water thingies. M'Gann still feels as guilt as Nightwing for what happened 12 years ago. Kaldur doesn't want to come back to the surface anymore.

"Stay whelmed." I said flopping on the couch in the living room just left of the Zeta beams. "What about Zatanna or Barbara?"

"Zatanna wants nothing to do with me and I haven't seen or spoken to Barbara since the accident." Dad said flopping on the couch next to me.

A few years ago Barbara was out on patrol with Bruce and Damien (the 4th Robin (after Tim become Red Robin). Joker had escaped and he was fighting them, he shot Barbara, paralyzed instantly. Her son, Patrick was staying with us that night, at the mountain. We had to drop him off at the hospital and we hadn't seen him since, not even at school.

"Are we staying here tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"What a about another movie marathon?"

"We had one lost night."

"You didn't even watch half the movies." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"I had stuff to do, I have got reports that Deathstroke being spotted in Gotham and Bludhaven." He said draping his arm over my shoulders.

"I'm guessing Jump city isn't good enough for him any more, since you left." I said, remembering him telling about the other team he was in, after he had a fight with Batman.

He disappeared for 2 years, in that time he formed the Teen titans, (He was still Robin at that time) there was Cyborg – Victor Stone, a half man half robot. Raven a half demon. Starfire – Kori, a Tamaran princess. Beast Boy – Garfield, he joined the teen titans before following Robin back to Young justice. He had a crush on Starfire and Raven He came back to because Jason wanted in.

"What if Damien joins the team?" I said jumping up, nearly smacking Dad in the face.

"We could ask."

"Could we go to Gotham for lunch?" I ask

"Sure"

"Sweet, lets surprise Bats." I said running to the Zeta beams and tapping in the place.

"Dove…" announced the computer.

* * *

Nathan West/Bolt

The West Household

Central City

12:30 Pm

"Mum, we're home." I yelled from the lounge room. Dad and I just got back from patrol. Dove had come ask me to join the team, I was about to yes when dad intervened and told her to piss off, which shocked me. I knew he hates Nightwing but telling his daughter to piss off wasn't a good thing. He was about to walk away but he got punched in the nose drawing blood, but surprising she didn't brake his nose. She giggled and disappeared; Surprising for a girl who's dressed in white from head to toe can disappear like that. Being trained the ex-boy wonder does explain it. I teased dad about it all the way home.

"How was it?" Mum said walking into the lounge room and flopping on the conch.

"You should ask Dad." I said turning to see dad walking in still in costume.

"What happened to your nose?" Mum panicked a little before calming down seeing the smile on my face.

"Christy punched me in the nose." Dad said

"He told her to piss off." I finished making dad snare at me.

"Really now, why was she there in the first place?" she asked glaring at Dad. Mum loves Christy, she's like a daughter that my mum never had.

"She wanted to ask me about joining the team." I said zooming into the kitchen and grabbing a sandwich and running back to the lounge room.

"I don't want him joining the team." Dad said pointing to me.

"It's only because you don't like Dick. I think Nathan should join the team." Mum said

"Yes! Thanks mum." I said running into my room and grabbing my cell phone and dialing Christy's number.

****Ringing, Ringing****

**"Hey Nathan, What's up?"**

**"I can join the team."**

**"Sweet, Dad and I are going to see if Damian will join the team."**

**"Oh, when do you come to the mountain?"**

**"At least around 3:00pm, Stephanie will be around that team."**

**"Is Anyone else coming tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah, Matthew."**

**"Yes another boy."**

***Miss Christy I think it's rude speaking to someone when someone else is talking. ***

**"Sorry Alfred, Got go Nathan I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Bye."**

****Beep, Beep****

I put my phone and walk at to the kitchen to mum making some more sandwiches and dad reading through letters most likely bills.

"I called Christy, She's at Damian's, to see if he will join." I said sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Who else is on the team?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Stephanie and Matthew." I said.

"Who would guess?" Dad mumbled earning a glare from Mum.

"What time are we going?" Mum asked putting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"3 pm, Christy said Stephanie should arrive around that time, Ouch." I said as mum slapped my hand before I could take a sandwich.

"Nathan Barry West, Ladies first." Mum said smiling, picking up a sandwich.

"I learnt that the hard way." Dad muttered.

* * *

Unknown Location

1:00pm

"Nightwing is forming that young justice group again." A man said

"I saw his little brat running around in central city." A high-pitched voice said

"She was also in Samllville." Another said

"She would be fun to play with" the high-pitched voice said

"Nightwing never lets us get close enough." The man said

"Man…. And woman." A deep voice said, "We are here for business."

"The reforming of the light."

* * *

THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE….

* * *

Hey, Guys so I wanted to start another story while think of things for my Power ranger's story. So guys I was wondering if can send some OC's for villains for my heroes can fight. And please answer the following:

- Is Nightwing out of character or should stay the same because of the story about the depression.

- Should Damian join the team?

- Should Red Hood come into to this story

I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR YOUNG JUSTICE

ONLY MY OC's.

And I forgot to describe my OC's.

Christy Grayson

Age: 12 (she is really short for her age but makes it up with her skills.)

Appearance: Black mid-length hair, Baby blue eyes and Pale skin. Civilian clothes: A pink singlet with a black jacket and skinny jeans with black converse.

Costume: A white leotard and white cape that looks like bird wings with a hood covering her face, domino mask, white utility belt and white padded shoes.

Skills and abilities (weapons): Same as Nightwing but uses acrobats more often and she uses a Bo-Staff.

Nathan West

Age: 14

Appearance: Short red hair, Green-grey eyes, Fairly tan skin with freckles. Civilian clothes: a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts with red and yellow converses.

Costume: Like Kid flash suit instead of the lighting bolt it's a red arrow. He carries a quiver and a red and yellow bow.

Skills and Abilities (weapons): Super speed and can use a bow.

Stephanie Kent

Hero name: Super girl

Age: 2 months (16)

Appearance: Long black hair usually pinned in a messy bun, sky blue eyes and white skin. Civilian: A yellow singlet, black short-shorts, with black flats. Costume: same costume as super girl on Justice League.

Skills and Abilities (Weapons): same powers as superman.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sadly

Hi guys, this isn't a real chapter, I had it all ready to type but I made myself really confused with the age of each of my OC's. So I have a back up plan, I have written it for a few days, It might still have a few of my OC's in it. The main character is Christy but as a new hero. And I'm hoping you won't hunt me down for this... I would like if guys sent me OC's... If possible.

Preview Time

_What are we to the older heroes, replacements or their successes. Most of us are new heroes that look up to them, some of us are continuing a legacy, others seek revenge and then there are heroes who want to help the weak and defences._

_I come from a family of heroes who seek revenge and who has lost someone important to us._

_My name is Christy Mary Grayson, I'm 12 years old and I seek revenge on the man who killed my parents. The new protector of Bludhaven, I carry the blue bird proudly in memory of Nightwing. I'm Midnight and I don the mask. _

Have questions or suggestions please Review or Pm

PS. Since I have Naplan this week so it might take a while to put the story up and update. Stupid test that goes over 3 bloody days, At least I get free food.


End file.
